


Sun and Moon

by cold_flame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn’t quite sure how or when he fell in love. All he knew was that once it happened, it was all over for him. And they never had a clue. </p><p>He sometimes remembered a story his mother told him. One line stood out for him in particular and it told of “how the sun and moon fell in love and became a perfect being.” </p><p>As a child, he wanted that for himself. As a teenager, he understood that stories were only stories for a reason. And that dreaming about someone he could never have was useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For KageHina week.  
> Prompts 1,3, and 4.

There’s a common saying among people that “opposites attract”.

When Kageyama was young, he thought that was bullshit. 

 

_“The moon was alone one evening, shining in the midnight sky.”_

 

As a child, he didn’t have a lot of friends. He didn’t think much of it because he had volleyball and that’s all that mattered.

His mother had told him it was because he didn't put forth the effort. They both knew that was a lie.

 

_“On the other side of the world, the sun yawned and awoke to shine his light upon the blue-green temples of God.”_

 

When Kageyama first met them, he couldn’t stand them. Even just looking at their bright hair and friendly smile, so in contrast to his own dark locks and stern features, pissed him off.

The way their team mates loved them, and how they loved in return. The same way he knew his didn’t.

He told himself he wasn’t bitter.

He was lying.

That game, or more accurately the slaughter, hadn’t deterred them. The kid, who looked like an elementary schooler, so tiny compared to him, but yet so much stronger than he was, and whose face seemed to attract the ball like a magnet, just wouldn’t give in.

They didn’t have height or talent like he did.

Not that they cared anyway.

 

  _“The moon stayed alone, suspended in the sky with no one to touch her.”_

 

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what his team mates thought of him. 

He knew that his nickname “King of the Court” was far from being a compliment.

He knew, but he tried to ignore it.

As long as his tosses were spiked, he didn’t care what they thought of him, because he was never truly alone.

Until he was.

 

  _“A tiny star whispered to her of a great being, the sun, who brought joy and light to the world.”_

 

It was just his luck that they went to the same school as him.

“You probably don’t remember me”, they said. As if he could forget.

Although he wouldn’t admit it until years later, he actually did dream of them a few times. Crying their heart out on the stairs, swearing they’ll beat him, despite getting crushed on the court less than 10 minutes before.

And here they were again, still short, but noticeably older, stronger, and sharper. And still infuriatingly beautiful, their presence captivating, screaming for him to look at them. And to acknowledge them.

They didn’t know that he already had.

A long time ago.

 

_“Beautiful as he was, the sun seemed always just beyond her reach.”_

 

He had told them that as long as he was around, they’d be invincible. But maybe that wasn’t entirely true.

They would be invincible whether he was there or not. One day, their potential would surpass what he could offer.

They insisted they’d always need him.

He knew better.

 

_“Now the sun was unaware of her yearning, for he was too busy making the crops grow and warming the world.”_

 

He isn’t quite sure how or when he fell in love.

All he knew was that once it happened, it was all over for him.

And they never had a clue.

He sometimes remembered a story his mother told him. 

One line stood out for him in particular and it told of “how the sun and moon fell in love and became a perfect being.”

As a child, he wanted that for himself. As a teenager, he understood that stories were only stories for a reason.

And that dreaming about someone he could never have was useless.

 

  _“The moon continued to follow the sun, always coming nearer to him, always hearing that he had just left that portion of the sky, or was just over the next mountain range.”_

 

They had called him beautiful once.

He called them a dumbass.

 

_“She came closer and closer, until one glorious day came when she stood before him, naked and unafraid.”_

 

“Kageyama, do you like me?”

“Yeah.”

And with the sigh of relief from the other end, and their interlinked fingers, a burden he didn't even know he had been carrying was lifted.

 

_“His light blotted out all of her loneliness, all of her pain, all of her past.”_

 

When he first started high school, he often had nightmares of the day where no one was there.

Nowadays, they’ve been replaced by reality.

“Kageyama, I’m here!”

He knew. They always were.

 

_"She passed away from him full of light and joy, and though his light was too bright to remember, it was also too powerful to forget."_

 

There’s a common saying among people that “opposites attract.”

When Kageyama was young, he thought that was bullshit.

Until he met Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
